Les Ninjas
by dbzespio
Summary: Une petite histoire de "Mini-Ninjas." Chapter 2 is in English.
1. Chapter 1

Les Ninjas

Je m'appelle Shun, et je suis le meilleur ninja de mon clan. J'ai fait beaucoup de choses dangereuses et extraordinaires. Tous les ninjas de mon clan sont assez bien… sauf Futo. Futo est un ninja très bête et paresseux. Tous les ninjas aimaient Futo sauf moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils l'aimaient. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup les gens qui n'étaient pas utiles.

Un jour, le maitre de mon clan m'appelait. Il m'a dit : « Futo n'est pas venu ce matin. Je… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais revenir avec lui tout de suite ! » J'ai dit immédiatement.

« Ah… Merci beaucoup. Bonne chance. » Il a appelé à moi parce que je me suis déjà éloigné.

« Merci. À bientôt. » Je lui ai appelé.

J'ai cherché Futo pendant toute la journée. Je me fâchais avec lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était tellement bête ? Quel ninja se perdrait dans cette forêt ? C'est comme la ville natale des ninjas. C'était bizarre, ca.

Soudainement, je me suis arrêté. Il y avait deux samurais devant mes yeux. Ce n'était pas un problème pour moi. Mais, il faut que je fasse attention. Je me suis caché dans les plantes sauvages, et je les ai surveillés. Tout à coup, j'ai remarqué Futo ! Il mangeait les cerises dans un arbre. Je suis monté au cerisier proche de Futo.

« Futo ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici ? »

« J'avais faim… et il y a de bonnes cerises dans cette arbre… »

« Tu es vraiment bête ! Le maitre m'a demandé à te chercher. Il s'inquiétait de toi. Et moi, je t'ai cherché pendant toute la journée ! »

« Oh…Je suis désolé… »

Tout à coup, la branche où j'étais a cassé. Je suis tombé par terre, et puis, mon shuriken qui était dans mon sac m'a piqué. J'ai réalisé que j'avais fait tremper mon shuriken dans un poison paralysant. Les deux samurais m'ont entendu, et ils se sont approchés de moi. Et moi, j'étais paralysé et impuissant. Soudainement, Futo a sauté du cerisier. Il a crié fort, et il s'est éloigné.

« Futo, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » j'ai pense. Puis, j'ai réalisé que Futo aura empêché les samurais de m'approcher. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas assez bête que j'ai pensé. Il était très gentil pour aider un ninja un peu arrogant comme moi.

Après quelques minutes, j'ai entendu une voix. C'était Futo. « Shun ? Êtes-vous là ? »

« Ici. » Ma bouche marchait, mais mes jambes ne marchaient pas.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui, mais mes jambes ne marchent pas bien… merci pour m'aider… »

« Pas de problème. » Futo s'est assis tout près.

« Qui est bête maintenant ? » J'ai soupiré.

« Non, vous n'êtes pas bête ! »

« Tu le pense vraiment ? » Je lui ai demandé.

« Mais oui. »

« Alors, tu es vraiment bête. »

Futo n'a pas répondu.

« …Euh…Je m'excuse… »

« Ah, c'est ça, mon ami. »

« Ami ? Après tout ce qui s'est passe, tu voudrais devenir amis ? »

« Devenir amis ? Nous sommes déjà amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'ai marqué une pause pour un moment. « Alors… tu as raison. Mais, tu es un meilleur ami que moi. »

Après ce moment, Shun n'était pas assez arrogant, et il aimait tous les ninjas même les qui sont semblé un peu diffèrent que lui.


	2. Chapter 2: English translation

My name is Shun, and I am the best ninja of my clan. I've done plenty of dangerous and extraordinary things. All of the ninja in my clan are pretty good… except for Futo. Futo is a stupid and lazy ninja. All of the ninja like Futo very much except for me. I don't understand why they even like him. I dislike those that are not useful.

One day, the master of my clan called me. He told me, "Futo did not return this morning. I…"

"Don't worry! I will come back with him right away!" I said immediately.

"Ah… Thank you very much. Good luck," he had to call to me because I was already heading off.

"Thank you. I will see you soon," I called to him.

I searched for Futo for the entire day. I was furious with him. Why is he so stupid? What ninja gets lost in this forest? It was like the birthplace of the ninja. We were born and raised here. It was ridiculous.

Suddenly, I stopped. There were two samurai in front of my eyes. It wasn't a problem for me. But, it would be prudent for me to pay more attention. I hid myself in the wild plants and bushes and I watched them carefully. All of a sudden, I saw Futo! He was eating cherries in a tree. I climbed up the cherry tree nearby Futo.

"Futo! What are you doing here?"

"I was hungry… and there are tasty cherries in this tree…"

"You are so stupid! Master asked me to find you. He was worried about you. And as for me, I had to search for you all day long!"

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

All of a sudden, the branch I was resting on broke. I fell to the ground, and then the shuriken that was in my bag pricked me. I realized that I had soaked my shuriken in a paralyzing poison. The two samurai from before heard me fell, and they started to head for my position. And here I was, paralyzed and helpless. Suddenly, Futo jumped down from the cherry tree. He shouted out loudly, and then ran away.

'Futo, what are you doing?' I thought to myself. Then I realized that Futo had prevented the two samurai from approaching me. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as I thought. It was actually pretty nice of him to help a slightly arrogant ninja like myself.

After several minutes, I heard a voice. It was Futo, "Shun? Are you there?"

"Here," my mouth worked, but my legs did not.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, but my legs can't move very well… thanks for helping me…"

"No problem," Futo sat down nearby.

"Who's stupid now?" I sighed.

"No, you aren't stupid!"

"You really think that?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Well then, you really are stupid."

Futo did not respond.

"…Uh… I apologize…"

"Ah, that's alright, my friend."

"Friend? After all this, you want to become friends?"

"Become friends? We're already friends, aren't we?"

I had to pause for a moment to consider this, "Well… you're right. But, you're a better friend than I am."

After that moment, Shun wasn't as arrogant, and he liked all of the ninja in his clan, even those that seemed a little different from him.

Notes: Yeah, sorry, this is so short and seems to be full of cheese, but hey, it was originally a paper for a class, so… it had to conform to standards.

Anyway, I've got a big ol' French exam coming up so I figured translating this might make a nice bit of practice for me. Hopefully, you English speaking people will like it somewhat.


End file.
